This invention relates to a can crushing machine. Large quantities of products are now sold in cans. The products may be drinks such for example as alcoholic and soft drinks, or the products may be various different types of foods such as example as soups and vegetables. The cans are bulky and they are difficult to dispose of.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a can crushing machine for use in the disposal of cans.